Enfermo
by L.S- '1997
Summary: Ben y Gwen quedan en estudiar juntos, pero cuando la pelirroja llega a la casa de su primo, lo encuentra con fiebre y dolor de estomago. Deja a un lado el estudio y se dedica a cuidar de él, encontrando pronto la causa de su enfermedad. Mal Summary, pasen y lean. BenXGwen.


**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Enfermo**

* * *

Ben sentía que iba a morir, estaba bastante seguro de eso.

A su temprana edad de diez años, no conocía demasiado el proceso que implicaba el final de una vida, así que solamente podía guiarse en base a la televisión. Generalmente, y dejando de lado las películas de terror, las personas morían al tener un accidente o, lo que era aún peor, después de agonizar durante mucho tiempo, producto de una enfermedad. Los síntomas eran dolorosos, casi una tortura, y él estaba viviéndolos en ese mismo momento.  
Dolor de estomago, frío, mareos y nauseas. Si, definitivamente iba a morir.  
Ni siquiera sabía si podría volver a pasar su verano combatiendo alienígenas.

Sintió su piel erizarse mientras por alguna extraña razón la temperatura de su cuarto bajaba con cada segundo. Se tapó con las sabanas y cobertores, pero el calor no era suficiente. Pensó en utilizar a fuego, pero ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para accionar el omnitrix. Aquello no hizo más que aterrorizarlo, sería una presa tan fácil para Vilgax, o cualquier otro enemigo.

Como si sus miedos se volvieran realidad, el ruido seco de algo golpeando la ventana de su habitación lo obligó a sentarse en la cama. Observó y encontró a la pelirroja detrás, con el ceño un poco fruncido.  
— ¡Gwen! — se levantó con la velocidad suficiente como para marearse, y aferrarse a su mesa de noche para no caer.  
Abrió la ventana dándole paso a su prima, y mientras ella entraba como un ladrón a su cuarto, recordó que habían quedado en estudiar para el examen del día siguiente.  
— ¿Por qué no me abrías? — ella le reclamó, mientras su pie se enganchaba en el marco de madera y se esforzaba en mantener el equilibrio —. Estuve llamando a tu puerta como diez minutos.  
Una vez que estuvo completamente adentro, sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones blancos y posó su vista en él. Ben podría estar un poco aturdido, pero conocía perfectamente esa mirada. Debía darle una explicación.  
—Lo siento, mis papás se fueron temprano y yo me encerré en mi cuarto — se disculpó —. No te oí.

La pelirroja solamente se sacó la mochila que cargaba en su espalda, abriéndola y tomando varios libros.  
—Bueno, es hora de estudiar — exclamó y el niño sintió que sus síntomas se multiplicaron.  
—Oh, no — respondió con total sinceridad mientras se dejaba caer sobra la cama. Sólo en ese momento se percató de que estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.  
—Vamos, tú me pediste que venga para ayudarte — Gwen lo regañó suavemente, mientras se sentaba en el piso del cuarto y comenzaba a leer los libros.  
Él, por su parte, volvió a sentarse sobre su cama y mientras la observaba, no pudo evitar pensar en lo linda que lucía.  
Desde el final del verano, ambos habían iniciado una relación en secreto, ahora eran algo más que primos. En sus mentes sabían que aquello estaba prohibido, que era un tabú, pero no podían separarse. El peligro se volvería algo casi cotidiano, y ninguno soportaba la idea de que el otro salga herido.  
Así que lo mantuvieron en secreto. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle a su padre en particular, ya que a veces pensaba que necesitaba algún concejo de cómo tratar a una chica.  
El que Gwen se haya mudado a Bellwood era un gran alivio, ahora iban al mismo colegio, así que compartían mucho tiempo. Ambos buscaban la más mínima excusa para estar juntos, lo cual sorprendía a sus padres quienes pensaban que finalmente se estaban llevando bien.

La pelirroja subió su vista un segundo y encontró la mirada de su primo, fijada en ella. La observaba en una forma un poco pérdida, como si le hubiera lanzado un hechizo de hipnosis.  
— ¿Ben? — preguntó mientras trataba de no ruborizarse — ¿Que sucede?  
El niño escuchó lo último y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, fingiendo. Sin embargo Gwen no le quito la vista de encima, percatándose de que las mejillas del chico lucían más enrojecidas que lo normal, al igual que el resto de su rostro. Se levantó y se acercó lentamente a él, para posar su mano en la frente de su primo. Una vez que lo hizo, la alejó rápidamente, y su semblante se volvió serio.

—Estás ardiendo — susurró, preocupada.  
—No me siento muy bien — Ben respondió, mientras se recostaba en la cama.  
Observó como ella caminó fuera de su cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, ya había regresado con un tazón lleno de agua.  
— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.  
—Tengo que bajar tu fiebre — la pelirroja respondió mientras mojaba unos paños en el agua fría y los acercaba a su frente.  
—No va a funcionar — Ben dio por sentado, mientras cerraba sus ojos unos segundos —. Estoy muriendo.  
Gwen no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa ante su exageración. A veces podía armar todo un drama.  
—Ben, no vas a morir. Solamente tienes fiebre— susurró dulcemente, notando como él apretaba su abdomen mientras gruñía por lo bajo —, y dolor de estómago.  
Se arrodilló en el suelo, y mientras buscaba el tazón de agua, su mano tocó algo más. Extrañada, miro por debajo de la cama de su primo y se sorprendió al encontrar cuatro cajas de cereal.  
— ¡¿Has comido todo esto en un día?! — lo regañó suavemente y él solamente asintió —. Ahora veo por qué te sientes tan mal.  
Esa escena ya la había vivido antes. Durante las vacaciones él había llegado a comer dos cajas de cereales para obtener la tarjeta dorada de los Sumos Golpeadores, o cualquier otro objeto de colección de esa franquicia. En esa ocasión, también se enfermó, y pensaba que había aprendido la lección. Ahora le quedaba claro que no.  
—Tú solamente recuéstate — le ordenó mientras dejaba a un lado los paños y salía del cuarto —. Te prepararé un té para que te sientas mejor.

Cuando regresó, encontró a Ben en la misma posición, recostado en la cama, totalmente tapado. Se acercó a él y tomó su temperatura.  
—Será mejor si llamamos al abuelo — susurró al ver como el termómetro marcaba 38.5° —, así podremos llevarte a un hospital.  
Intento ir a buscar el teléfono, pero él la tomó de la mano, y ella volteó a verlo.  
—No, estoy bien — habló con pereza —. Sólo necesito descansar.  
Gwen suspiró, cediendo ante su pedido, mientras continuaba con la tarea de intentar bajar su fiebre. Sabía que había dos razones por las que Ben no quería que lo llamara. La primera era porque odiaba la idea de ir a un hospital, y tal vez tener que recibir una inyección. La segunda, un miedo que ella también compartía.  
Desde su acercamiento repentino, todo había cambiado. Sus padres estaban más que felices porque finalmente sean unidos, pero su abuelo había vivido con ellos la experiencia que los acercó como familia. Él se percataría de inmediato si había algo más que una relación de primos entre ellos, y eso los asustaba.

La pelirroja siguió tratando de bajar su temperatura, hasta que unos minutos después suspiró frustrada al ver que no obtenía los resultados que deseaba.

De repente, una idea cruzó su mente.  
—Como no lo había pensado antes — susurró para sí misma, mientras tomaba su libro de hechizos en manos.  
Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar algún conjuro o algo por el estilo, pero aquella opción tampoco estaba resultando exitosa.  
— ¿Gwen? — escuchó como él la llamaba suavemente, medio dormido por la fiebre y el cansancio.  
—Estoy buscando un hechizo para ayudarte — ella habló —. Debe haber algo para disminuir la fiebre por aquí.  
—Tal vez necesite un beso — el chico respondió sin el más mínimo titubeo, producto de los delirios de su estado.  
La pelirroja, que se encontraba en perfecta salud, escuchó esto y se quedó paralizada por unos segundos. Agradecía que Ben estuviera con los ojos cerrados, ya que su rostro se había enrojecido tanto que parecía que también tenía fiebre.

Ambos habían dado su primer beso al final del verano, cuando se despedían con la idea de que no se verían muy seguido ya que ella vivía en otra ciudad. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendieron que tanto se habían unido, y casi sin pensarlo demasiado, sellaron sus labios en un corto beso de despedida. La sensación de aquel acto fue más que suficiente para dejarlos en estado de shock, sin saber que hacer o decir.  
Una semana después, ella se mudó a la misma ciudad y allí volvieron a verse. Al principio fue incómodo para ambos, ni siquiera sabían cómo actuar.  
Pero su amor prevaleció y, días después, cuando volvieron a besarse, esa sensación seguía allí, intacta. Podían sentir como sus corazones se aceleraban, casi a punto de estallar de su pecho, mientras miles de emociones nunca antes sentidas los abordaban. Luego de eso, comprendieron por que los adultos lo hacían todo el tiempo.

Gwen se acercó lentamente hacia su primo. Aún seguía arrodillada, por lo que estaba a centímetros de su rostro. Lo observó detenidamente, mientras dormía con su boca un poco abierta y roncaba suavemente.  
Sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, para luego seguir tratando de curarlo.

* * *

Cinco horas habían pasado ya, y la pelirroja no se movía de su sitio. Estaba sentada a metros de la cama de Ben, leyendo su libro de hechizos, mientras él dormía tranquilamente. Ya se había estabilizado y su temperatura era normal. Aún así ella no se había despegado de su lado.  
Escuchó un ruido y cuando desvió su mirada se percató de que él había despertado.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó observándolo, notando que ya lucia mejor.  
—Como nuevo — Ben respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y desperezaba.  
El chico fijó su vista en su pequeño mueble de madera, notando que había una hoja de papel.  
— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó mientras lo tomaba en manos y al verlo supo que era un resumen de todo lo que debería haber estudiado.  
—Bueno, a pesar de que tú mismo te metiste en esta situación al comer todo eso — la pelirroja le respondió sonriendo —, pensé que te vendría bien un resumen.

Él sonrió y antes de que pueda agradecerle, el ruido del automóvil hizo que voltearan a ver hacia la puerta de la habitación. Segundos después, esta se abrió dándole paso a la madre de Ben.  
—Hola Gwen — saludó con una sonrisa a su sobrina. Seguramente si abría la puerta y era otra chica la que estaba allí, hubiera regañado a su hijo. La puerta debía mantenerse abierta durante las visitas, aquello era una regla, pero con ella hacía caso omiso ya que era su prima, familia — ¿Qué tal el estudio?  
—Hola tía Sandra — la niña respondió sonriendo —. Ya hemos terminado.  
—Que bueno, porque tus padres están esperando afuera — la mujer avisó antes de retirarse.  
La pelirroja se despidió de su primo, y caminó fuera del cuarto.  
— ¡Espera! — él la detuvo antes de que ella pueda salir.  
Gwen volteó y observó como Ben tomaba una de las cajas de cereal, metiendo la mano en su interior.  
— ¿Vas a seguir comiendo eso? — le reclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Para su sorpresa, él sacó algo y se lo entregó. Ella lo tomó en manos y se percató de que le había dado un anillo plateado en forma de corazón. Subió su vista hacia la caja de cereal que él aun sostenía, y pudo observar en una esquina el anuncio de que contenía un anillo como premio. Ni siquiera había notado que ese no era el cereal que Ben comía habitualmente.  
— ¿Acaso comiste todo eso, solo para encontrar el anillo y regalármelo? — susurró con una sonrisa.  
—B-Bueno, yo… — el chico titubeó mientras rascaba su nuca e intentaba no sonrojarse. En todas las películas y novelas que miraba su madre, el galán debía tener un acto así para conquistar a una chica, era una muestra de cuanto la quería.  
Pero antes de que él pueda continuar, Gwen cortó la distancia que había entre ellos con un beso. Aunque al principio eso lo tomó por sorpresa, Ben solamente cerró sus ojos y lo correspondió, sintiendo que todo ese dolor de estomago había valido la pena.  
Luego de unos segundos, ambos se separaron con sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas. La pelirroja sabía que aquello era algo arriesgado, besarlo en su propia casa, con su madre a metros del cuarto, pero no se arrepentía.  
—Esto es lo más dulce que has hecho por mí — le susurró con una sonrisa, antes de salir corriendo para no hacer esperar más a sus padres.

Ben solamente se dejó caer sentado sobre su cama, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
— ¿Ben, podrías ayudarme con… — su madre entró a su cuarto en ese momento y notó las cajas de cereal en el suelo — ¡Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! ¡Vas a enfermarte si sigues comiendo así!  
La mujer recogió todas las cajas del suelo y caminó hasta la puerta.  
—Espera — la llamó cuando estaba punto de salir. Su madre volteó y él sonrió rascando su nuca, antes de continuar — ¿Podrías comprarme más cereal?

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Nuevamente sigo sin actualizar, así que a modo de disculpa dejo este tierno fic que escribí. La idea vino a mi mente luego de ver una serie o película (vi la fotografía en facebook, sinceramente no se de que se trate) de un niño regalandole a una niña un anillo, que tuvo que conseguirlo comiendo 3 cajas de cereal._

 _Ojala les guste._

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
